


she is ours

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [169]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, F/F, Family, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Annika and Neha are finally meeting their child.





	she is ours

Annika and Neha, the queens of Duren carefully jumped off their horses and tied their reins against the wooden fence by the orphanage. Both queens were thrilled, their true feelings could not be put into words, because today it would finally happen, the day they had looked forward to for so long.

 

Today, they would finally become parents, they would bring home the new heir to the throne to their castle, and they would raise her with all the love and affection they had. The two women would today become mothers.

 

They had talked about it for a long time, and lastly decided to send a letter to the orphanage, telling them that they wanted to adopt. They wanted the staff to choose the infant for them, after all, people who biologically bore their children got them, and didn’t choose them, and they had decided to do the same, letting fate pick for them.

 

And now it was time, they had received a letter, a healthy little baby girl named Aanya was waiting to be picked up by her mothers.

 

Neha took Annika’s hand, and both women smiled as they walked towards the door, and knocked. They were nervous, yet so excited, this would be a new chapter in their lives. And the life of their kingdom, after all, this baby would one day rule it.

 

And as the door opened, a woman bowed.

 

“My queens, it is an honor to have you here. Little Aanya is asleep in her crib, welcome inside.”

 

They followed her, and less than a minute later, they stood over the crib, looking at the tiny baby with tufts of blonde hair. She looked so peaceful, and at that moment, both mothers were sold.

 

This was their daughter, the princess of Duren.

 

“Neha, she’s beautiful…”

 

“I know. And she’s ours...”


End file.
